Three is to Much
by Gorgena
Summary: Congratulations Ms. Granger your going to be a mommy to triplets" Hermione's doctor said


Chapter One

Mommies to Be(One month)

OK this is kinda confusing I often change points of views and there are flashbacks. You need some background before you read, everyone is out of Hogwarts, Sirius is not dead, Harry killed Voldermort in one attact when he tried to hurt Hermione and some of the things in this story may seam impossibul but please keep your mind open and everything is possible, trust me I looked it up to make sure I was.

Now have fun reading my story and please review and if you have any questions about the story please ask and I will try to answer them and the more people review the faster I will send out my next chapter.

The only thing I own is the story line, Trever, and the computer I typed this on!

Index:

Flashbacks

Change of Scean

:Point of View:

_Thoughts_

"Congratulations Ms. Granger your going to be a mommy to triplets" Hermione's doctor said

Just down a the hall

"Congratulations Ms. Weasly your going to be a mommy to twins" Ginny's doctor said

Just down the hall

"Congratulations Ms. Lovegood your going to be a mommy" Luna's doctor said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ginny, Hermione and Luna started screaming

Hermione apartment, in her living room, Hermione and Ginny are sitting on the love seat and Luna is laying on the floor

:Hermione:

"Luna get off the floor I haven't vacumed in a month" _ I really should vacume that floor, Harry spilt pop there about a month ago at the party, not to mention the chips that were thrown all over the place _"Don't give me that look, I hate when you give me that look" Hermione said. Hermione grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her off the floor. Luna walked over to the beanbag and sat down.

_I never relized how Luna walks, she walks prefect, straight back and everything, that will change in a couple of months._

"Hermione finish telling us your story about getting nocked up by my brother **and** Harry" Ginny said

"Ok, where was I?" Hermione said looking at Luna and then at Ginny

"The part were you walked over to Harry's apartment for something for you story" Ginny said really fast

_I will have to stop my book I will never get it finished with the morning sickness and the food cravings all the time, plus I will have to figure out where I am going to live because I can't live in this little apartment with three babies..._

"Hermoien snap out of it" Luna said snaping her fingers in front of Hermione face "Are you ok?"

"Ohh sorry, ya I'm ok I was just thinking...now lets see I went walking down the hall and knocked on Harry's door..."

October 25th in front of Harry's door

"Hey Hermione how are you? What are you doing here? I though we had decided that we were going to give each other space?" Harry said, trying to keep his towel up.

"I know we did but, I need something for my story, wait, I'm sorry thats I lie, I couldn't help it I was soo lonely in my apartment and I couldn't sleep and I though you might be able to help!" Hermione said pushing Harry back into the apartment. end

"...and you I kinda pushed him in and had sex with him on the floor in front of the door, I really don't want to share the details!" "Now Luna before you get mad I just want to tell you that I had sex with Ron before you got with him I didn't know that you two were going to get together and we were just both so bored and lonely, I swear I didn't know" looking at Luna with a worried look on her face

_I feel so bad that both Luna and I are possibly_ _pregnat with Ron's babys, or I'm also possibly pregnat with Harry's baby, what if I'm pregnat with both of there babys, I don't know what im going to do, how am I going to explain this to Harry and Ron, I wish my Mom and Dad were here they would know what to do!_

"Don't say it's ok it's not I'm really really sorry" looking at her face it was obvious she was ok with it.

:Luna:

"Hermione I'm ok with it I know that you would have slept with him if we together, your to good of a friend to do something like that!"

_What a bitch sleeping with my MAN and then watch she is going to have her baby before I do that means they will have there baby first, NOOOOO!_

"But that does explain why when I came over to his house that night he had such a guilty look on his face." Luna said well staring at Hermione. Turning her attention to Ginny "Ginny are you going to tell us more about this Trever guy?"

:Ginny:

Laughing, "sure, and its Travis not Trever I'm not going into deatil of how the night went but I will tell you that it was a night that I will never forget, he knew just what to say and what to do, he has the most beautiful blue eyes, he is sweet, and kind. He loves his family and he knows how to treat a women right." _I_ _hope the twins get his personality._Ginny said with a big smile on her face. Hermione yawned which started a chain reaction of yawns trough out the room.

:Everyone:

"Well look it looks like your in love but I think we should call it night, look at the time, its already 11:00 I have work tomrrow I'm going have to kick you all out and we will figure out when we are going to tell the guys later, I think we should do it together, especially you and I Luna." Hermione said

"Sounds good to me, Good night" Ginny said as she grabed her stuff and walked over the fire place. POOF she was gone

"We will talk more tomrrow, good night Hermione" Luna said as she walked over to the fire place. POOF she was gone to.

Hermione walked down the hall of her little apartment and climbed into bed.

Now that you have read it PLEASE REVIEW! I really want some feedback on this, this is my first story! I want to thank Kandyse and Sammy for reading over it and helping me with my grammer.Review


End file.
